Hermiones ungewolltes Geständnis
by Meridyna
Summary: Hermione wird von Ginny zum reden gedrängt.HG/GW fanfiction. freu mich ueber kommis ;


Sie stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Der Mond beschien zaghaft ein paar schneebedeckte Bäume und die leichte Eiskruste des angrenzenden Sees.

Mittlerweile war es schon weit nach Mitternacht, trotzdem wollte sie nicht ins Bett gehen. Die Stille, die den Gemeinschaftsraum in Beschlag nahm, war eine Rarität. Selten war es so ruhig hier wie jetzt.

Natürlich konnte es daran liegen, dass Weihnachtsferien waren, doch auch zu dieser Zeit war man selten allein.

Nach einer Weile hörte sie eine Tür und seufzte innerlich. Wenn die Person runterkäme, war es vielleicht aus mit der gemütlichen, stillen Stimmung. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wer da kam, deswegen starrte sie weiterhin in die kalte Finsternis, verschönert mit vielen eisigen Sternen.

Die Person hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht, ging auf einen Tisch zu und blieb dann stehen. Sekunden vergingen, ohne dass ein weiteres Geräusch an ihr Ohr drang. Nachdem diese Person unnatürlich lange schwieg und sie schon dachte, dass sie es sich nur eingebildet hatte, hörte sie die zaghaften Schritte, die auf sie zukamen.

Ihre Sinne wandten sich vom Fenster ab und konzentrierten sich komplett auf die Person hinter ihr. Den Atem hörte sie schon und konnte ihn fast schmecken. Sie stand nun genau hinter ihr. Unbewusst verspannte sie sich ein wenig, als sie den warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken spürte. Er streifte ganz sanft ihre Schulter.

Eine ganze Zeit verstrich, ohne dass etwas passierte. Dann legten sich warme, kleine Hände auf ihre Hüfte, die langsam zu ihrem Bauch wanderten und sich dort verschränkten. Ganz sanft drückte sich die Person an sie.

„Die Aussicht ist wunderschön...", raunte eine sehr vertraute und geliebte, warme Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie spürte ein Kinn, das sich auf ihre linke Schulter legte und musste lächeln.

„Jaah... wunderschön...", murmelte sie und genoss die Wärme an ihrem Rücken.

Sie legte ihren Kopf nach links und lehnte ihn an den Kopf, zu dem das Kinn auf ihrer Schulter gehörte.

Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner der beiden was.

„An was denkst du?", fragte die Stimme hinter ihr sanft und unterbrach so die Stille.

Sie antwortete nicht. Woran dachte sie gerade? Eigentlich an gar nichts und doch wieder an vieles...

„Mione?", kam es nun forscher und sie spürte, wie sich der Kopf auf ihrer Schulter nach links neigte, um sie anzusehen.

„Eigentlich an nichts, Ginny. Ich habe nur die Aussicht und die Stille genossen", antwortete Hermione wahrheitsgemäß.

„Stör ich dich? Ich kann auch wieder gehen", sagte Ginny sofort, löste sich von ihr und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

Schnell wandte sich Hermione zu ihr um und sah sie entschuldigend an.

„So war das nicht gemeint!", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, ging dann einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie bei der Hand. „Ich habe auch deine Anwesenheit genossen", raunte sie leise und sah ihr schüchtern lächelnd in die Augen.

Ginnys Augen glichen, nun, wo kein Licht auf sie schien, dunkelster Vollmilchschokolade. Ihr Gesicht, das durch den ungewöhnlichen Lichteinfall fast weiß wirkte, war mit Sommersprossen geschmückt und wurde von roten, langen Haaren umrahmt, dass ihr in sanften Wellen die Schultern hinab floss. Das rot ihrer Haare hatte sich in laufe der Jahre verändert. Es war kein karottenrot wie bei Ron oder feuerrot, wie es früher bei ihr der Fall war. Nun leuchteten sie in den verschiedensten Nuancen von einem warmen rotbraun, je nachdem, wie das Licht auf sie schien.

Ginny lächelte sie an und drückte einmal sanft ihre Hand.

Schon oft hatte sie sich in diesem Lächeln verloren, das Lächeln, das ihr zeigte, wie sehr sie einander vertrauten und liebten.

Langsam kam die Rothaarige auf sie zu und legte ihr wieder die Hände auf die Hüften.

„Das weis ich doch", flüsterte sie und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Hermione löste sich von ihr, ohne den Kuss zu verinnerlichen. Kurz lächelte sie, nahm sie dann wieder bei der Hand und ging dann hoch zu ihrem Zimmer. Seit sie Schulsprecherin war, hatte sie ihren eigenen Raum, der mit allem nötigen ausgestattet war. Sogar einen Kamin hatte sie, bei dem die Hauselfen achteten, dass er nicht ausging.

Nun setzte sich Hermione auf ihr Bett, lehnte sich ans Kopfende an und zog Ginny zu sich, damit diese sich in ihre Arme legen konnte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um die Rothaarige und kuschelte sich an sie.

Ginny lehnte sich zurück, schmiegte sich in die Halsbeuge von Hermione und schloss ihre Augen. Dann legte sie ihre Hände auf die ineinander geschlungenen Finger der Braunhaarigen auf ihrem Bauch.

Eine Weile saßen sie so da, sagten kein Wort. Hermione beobachtete den Tanz der kleinen Flammen im Kamin, während sie den heißen Atem von Ginny in ihrem Nacken spürte. Plötzlich überschwemmten sie Glücksgefühle. Hier mit ihrer besten Freundin zu sitzen, die Person, die sie von allen am meisten liebte und für die sie jederzeit sterben würde, ihre Wärme zu spüren...

So oft schon saßen sie zusammen gekuschelt da, haben sich geküsst und haben zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen... Und doch schlug ihr Herz jedes Mal schneller.

„Bei so einer Party in deiner Brust kann man ja gar nicht schlafen", murmelte Ginny müde.

Instinktiv wusste Hermione, dass ein Lächeln auf den Lippen ihrer Freundin sein musste.

„Entschuldige", flüsterte Hermione und küsste sie sanft an die Schläfe.

„Warum?", fragte Ginny nun und als die Braunhaarige schwieg, stellte sie die Frage ausführlicher, „Warum schlägt dein Herz immer so wild, wenn du mich umarmst? Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir eine sexuelle Beziehung ..." Sie verstummte.

Lange Zeit schwiegen sie sich an und die Stimmung im Raum wurde drückend.

Hermione hatte Angst. Angst davor, dass sich das Verhältnis zu Ginny ändern würde, oder sie sie sogar verlieren könnte.

Während ihr die ganzen Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, wollte sie sich eine schallen. Nie hatte sie an Sex mit Ginny gedacht, NIE! Und doch genoss sie die Umarmungen von ihr, verlor den Verstand bei ihren Küssen...

Ginny löste sich letztendlich von ihr, stützte sich mit einer Hand neben ihr ab und sah ihr in die Augen.

Hermione wusste, Ginny suchte nach einer Bestätigung, nach irgendetwas, dass ihr Gewissheit gab, dass sich nichts zwischen ihnen geändert hatte.

Irgendwann konnte sie dem Blick nicht mehr standhalten, der so viele stumme Fragen stellte und betrachtete ihr Haar. Leichte Reflektionen vom Feuer spiegelten sich in ihnen wieder, in den verschiedensten rotbraunen Tönen.

Ein leichtes Frösteln durchzog ihren Körper. Sie zog ihre Beine an die Brust, schlang ihre Arme um sie herum und legte ihren Kopf auf ihr Knie. Traurig und enttäuscht von sich selbst, starrte sie auf ihre Bettdecke.

„Mione", raunte Ginny ganz leise. Doch als diese nicht reagierte, sagte sie, diesmal bestimmter: „Hermione. Sag mir, was ist es?"

Erwartungsvoll wartete Ginny ab, doch Hermione starrte immer noch ihre Decke an.

„Soll das wirklich die erste Sache sein, die zwischen uns steht? Über die wir nicht reden können?", fragte Ginny flüsternd mit einem bedauernden Unterton in der Stimme.

Hermione wagte es nicht, sie anzusehen. Sie schämte sich, obwohl sie nicht wirklich wusste, wofür. Weil sie Ginny begehrte? In ihren Küssen versinken konnte? Ihre Hände allein auf ihrem Körper sie mehr erwärmten, als die dickste Decke oder das größte Kaminfeuer?

Plötzlich spürte sie eine kleine, warme Hand unter ihrem Kinn, die ihren Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt hoch drückte, damit sie in Ginnys Augen sah.

„Mione, rede mit mir. Schau mir in die Augen und sag mir, was mit dir ist", sagte Ginny so sanft, dass ihre Stimme wie ein Beruhigungsmittel auf ihre Seele wirkte. (A/N: Schau mir in die Augen, babe und sag mir, was du fühlst! ^.^ )

Nun, als sie in ihre Augen sah und darin zu versinken drohte, wusste sie, dass ihre Angst unbegründet war. Ginny würde sich nicht abwenden, niemals, dafür hatten sie schon zuviel miteinander erlebt. Mit anderen, aber auch zu zweit.

Sie schloss die Augen, um sich ihre Worte zurecht zu legen. ... dich mehr als mein Leben, du bist meine Welt... ... nie daran gedacht, mit dir Sex zu haben... ... brauche deine Küsse...

Als sie dachte, sie wusste, was sie sagen wollte, öffnete sie den Mund: „Ginny, ich...", weiter kam sie nicht. Alles, was sie sagen wollte, war aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden.

Die Rothaarige sah sie geduldig an, wollte sie nicht unterbrechen oder unter Druck setzten.

Hermione schluckte schwer, bevor sie wieder ansetzte: „Ich... Weist du, Ginny, ich... ich empfinde mehr...", noch einmal schluckte sie und unterbrach den Blickkontakt, starrte wieder auf ihre Decke, „für dich... als gut wäre... glaub ich..." Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein leises Flüstern, kaum mehr als ein akustischer Atemhauch.

Sie hatte Angst in Ginnys Augen zu blicken und ihr Entsetzten darin funkeln zu sehen. Hatte Angst, dass nun, nach ihrem Geständnis, alles anders würde. Angst, dass Ginny jeden Augenblick aufsprang und das Zimmer verließ.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit saßen sie da und keiner unterbrach die Stille, ausgenommen das Kaminfeuer. Zwischenzeitlich knackte es laut und erwärmte ein wenig die, für Hermione, eisige Stimmung.

„Sie mich an"

Ginny sprach mit leiser, fast heiserer Stimme und Hermione kam dem nach. Es klang für sie fast wie ein Befehl. Schüchternd hob sie ihren Kopf und sah in Ginnys blaue Augen. Nun glichen bitterster Zartherbschokolade. Fast schwarz, sie konnte kleine Tränen in den Augenwinkeln erkennen.

„Warum?", fragte Ginny mit rauer, erstickter Stimme.

Soviel konnte diese kleine Frage bedeuten, so viele Antworten gab es auf sie, doch Hermine wusste, wie die Frage ausformuliert lautete.

„Ich war mir dessen nie bewusst...", hauchte sie entschuldigend, „Ich dachte immer, dass ich für dich nur Freundschaft empfinde, zwar eine besonders intensive, aber sonst nichts... Deswegen habe ich dir nie davon erzählt... Es tut mir leid."

Als Hermione ihr den Grund nannte, wurden Ginnys Züge wieder weicher und schließlich verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

„Verzeihst du mir?", fragte Hermione schüchtern, gleichzeitig aber auch hoffnungsvoll.

Ginny zog an Hermiones Beinen, damit sie wieder auf dem Bett lagen, krabbelte dann zu ihr und setzte sich verkehrt herum auf ihren Schoß. Zärtlich schlang sie ihre Arme um Hermiones Nacken und fing an, mit einer Locke ihrer nussbraunen Haare zu spielen.

„Ginny...?", fragte Hermione ein wenig verwirrt, da die Rothaarige auf ihre Frage nicht reagiert hatte.

Verträumt blickte Ginny an ihr vorbei, sah sich selbst dabei zu, wie sie mit Hermiones Haar spielte.

„Mione... Weist du... Eigentlich hätte ich dir nicht sauer sein dürfen... Du hast es mir ja wenigstens gesagt, als ich dich gefragt habe... Ich bin diejenige, die dich um Verzeihung bitten müsste... Du hast es mir gesagt, obwohl es dir erst in dem Moment klar wurde... Ich wusste es schon länger und habe nie etwas gesagt...", ihre leise Stimme war voller Reue. Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte sie hinzu, während sie ihr in die Augen sah: „Mione, ich liebe dich."

Hermiones Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Hatte Ginny das nun wirklich gesagt?

Noch bevor Hermione dem Sinn des gerade Gesagten nachgehen konnte, kam Ginnys Gesicht ihrem immer näher.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, öffnete den Mund, doch die Rothaarige kam ihr zuvor. Sie versiegelte Hermiones Lippen sanft mit ihren eigenen, bewegte sich leicht auf ihren. Als Ginny mit ihrer Zunge sanft den warmen Spalt von Hermiones Lippen erforschte, setzte der Verstand der Braunhaarigen aus und sie ergab sich dem Kuss.


End file.
